


Солнце моё, взгляни на меня

by passionario



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: Скрываясь от проблем в Токио, Хайзаки Шого приезжает на небольшой остров и встречает там Ниджимуру Шузо и его семью. Может, проще было остаться в Токио.





	Солнце моё, взгляни на меня

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема спецквеста:** Таро. Шестерка мечей. ([Колода "Таро Ренессанса"](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=13))

Дорога заняла у Шого почти три дня. Из Токио он добрался до Сендая на трёх поездах, оттуда — до западного побережья, пересаживаясь в разных городах на пригородные автобусы. Город, где Тоширо велел садиться на паром, был курортным — горячие источники, пляж, прочая дребедень. Население острова, являвшегося его конечной целью, составляло не больше четырёхсот человек. Пока Шого ждал в забегаловке на побережье, наслушался всего — и трескотню приехавших сюда семей, которые не могли успокоить своих детей, и ворчание стариков. С последними он даже поболтал.

На душе было муторно. Шого отчаянно хотелось спать, виски ломило. Он всё ещё вздрагивал от каждого шороха, но после стольких метаний вряд ли кто-то сможет быстро выследить его. Тоширо вообще был уверен, что Шого не станут особо разыскивать, но проложил такой маршрут, что Шого сам себя потерял.

На паром в итоге он чуть не опоздал, задремав над своим карри. Торопливо попрощался со стариками — те пожелали приятно отдохнуть, заверили ещё раз, что на острове чудесно, — и побежал, на ходу пытаясь набрать номер, оставленный Тоширо. Тот обещал, что на острове его встретят. Уже который раз Шого проклял всё и малодушно подумал, что лучше бы он остался в Токио — неужели его и правда могли убить? Избили бы, но в Токио было настолько проще. Здесь же не ловила связь, а время точно остановилось пару десятилетий назад. Шого почти никогда не выезжал из Токио дальше школьных экскурсий. Ему нравилась жизнь в столице, и он не хотел уезжать оттуда в деревню.

Но, сказал в его голове очень спокойный Тоширо, ты сам облажался. Когда брат становился настолько спокойным, это всегда означало, что он очень, очень зол.

Паромом эту лодку можно было назвать только из вежливости — скорее большой катер человек на двадцать. Сейчас от силы набралось десять пассажиров. Дети всё ещё кричали и плакали. Шого затолкал сумку под скамью, поплотнее запахнул куртку. Для начала июня погода была на редкость паршивой. 

Всю дорогу до острова он пялился на свой телефон, надеясь, что человек, который должен был его встретить, всё-таки заметит пропущенные вызовы. Добираться до другой стороны острова пешком Шого совершенно не хотелось, а он сильно сомневался, что сможет найти того, кто его подвезёт. Шого вообще не очень понимал, почему кто-то до сих пор живёт в подобных местах по своей воле

Погода быстро портилась. Когда они причаливали, уже вовсю моросил дождь. Натянув капюшон, Шого хмуро осмотрел пристань. Те десять человек, что ехали с ним, были, кажется, местными — всех встречали радостными возгласами и объятиями. Шого ещё раз набрал номер, сверившись с выданной Тоширо бумагой, уже изрядно помятой. Там были расписаны все его перемещения за последние трое суток.

На пятый гудок звонок сбросился. Отлично. Шого проверил — сеть вновь пропала. Просто великолепно.

Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Шого подпрыгнул и чуть не выронил телефон.

— Парень, да не нервничай ты так, — капитан лодки добродушно улыбался. — Это ведь ты в деревеньке дом снял? Сенсей приедет скоро, в школе задержался, наверное.

Отлично. Разумеется, в таком маленьком месте все друг друга знали. Просто зашибись. Просто идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться, когда тебя — может быть — ищут очень серьёзные люди из Токио.

— Сенсей? — хрипло выплюнул он.

— А то как же, — капитан важно огладил свою бороду. Шого он напоминал американского Санта-Клауса.

Рождество он ненавидел. Шого слышал, что в этот день случается наибольшее количество самоубийств, мол, люди не выносят одиночества. Так какого хера их отец бросился под поезд? Двоих детей и жены ему было мало, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым? Если бы не он... Шого тряхнул головой.

Капитан ещё что-то говорил, но Шого перестал слушать. Он вглядывался в пелену дождя, надеясь, что вот прямо сейчас приедет обещанный сенсей и увезёт его туда, где можно отоспаться. Кажется, всё, чего Шого теперь хотел — спать. Ему никогда не снились сны, он не боялся кошмаров о преследованиях. Он просто хотел выключится из реальности.

— А вот и сенсей, — капитан указал на затормозившую рядом машину. Казалось, она вот-вот развалится.

Первым из машины показался зонт. Зонт быстро приближался, и Шого рефлекторно нырнул под него, стоило сенсею подойти вплотную.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — голос оказался совсем молодым. Шого устало пялился на сенсея — знать бы, как его зовут; Тоширо всё расписал, а такую мелочь забыл. — Хайзаки-кун? Пойдём, ты, наверное, устал с дороги.

Сенсей схватил сумку Шого и поспешил обратно к машине. Шого только торопливо буркнул «до свидания»; капитан успел ещё раз хлопнуть его по плечу и помахал на прощание.

В машине работала печка, Шого снова начало клонить в сон. Желудок противно заныл, напоминая, что карри перед переправой он так и не съел.

— Нам ехать по такой погоде около часа, поспи пока.

Машина тронулась с места на удивление плавно. Шого повернул голову, разглядывая своего водителя. Для учителя он и правда казался слишком молодым. Лет двадцать пять, может? Шого было тяжело представить, зачем после выпуска оставаться в этой дыре, да ещё и работать в школе. В школе! Пиздец.

— Уж лучше в кровати отосплюсь, — Шого зевнул.

Сенсей ничего не ответил. Шого начал смотреть в окно от скуки, но там не было ничего интересного. Они проехали через посёлок и свернули с побережья вглубь острова. Дождь усилился. Глаза слипались, и Шого всё-таки заснул.

Он пришёл в себя под тяжёлым одеялом. Голова гудела, все мышцы ломило, как в тренировочных лагерях, куда они ездили в школе. Шого потёр лицо ладонями и выбрался из-под одеяла. Он не помнил, как они приехали, да и спал он в одежде... Неужели сенсей дотащил его и уложил? Он не выглядел особо сильным, почти на голову ниже Шого — хотя многие были ниже, чем Шого.

Он аккуратно отодвинул сёдзи и вышел в тёмный коридор. Был слышен только шум дождя. Сколько он проспал?

— Добрый вечер, Хайзаки-кун, — сенсей вышел совершенно бесшумно. — Я принёс еды и заварил чай. Будешь?

— Как вас зовут? — Шого чувствовал себя так тупо. Он ненавидел это чувство.

— Ниджимура Шузо, — невозмутимо ответил сенсей.

— Всё оформлял мой брат, — начиная раздражаться, пояснил Шого. Отчего-то казалось, что над ним смеются, хотя лицо Ниджимуры оставалось спокойным. — Я покинул город... в некоторой спешке, — нехотя признался он.

Блядь. А где все его сумка, рюкзак? Там были деньги и остальные вещи.

— О, — всё также спокойно отозвался Ниджимура. — Пойдём, Хайзаки-кун, еда стынет.

Всё в этом доме казалось таким старым. Шого почти ждал, что татами провалятся под его ногами.

Ели они на кухне, на удивление большой — больше комнаты, в которой проснулся Шого. По дороге Ниджимура обещал показать, как работает нагрев воды. Отлично. Настроение портилось с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Ему придётся топить печку, чтобы помыться.

— Надеюсь, дорога была не слишком утомительной, — вежливо сказал Ниджимура, когда Шого поел. В ответ он лишь пожал плечами. — Хайзаки-сан сказал, ты восстанавливаешься после болезни.

— Типа того, — Шого внутренне напрягся. Болезни. Как вежливо, Тоширо. — Он решил, что покой и свежий воздух — очень полезно. Всё такое, — он помахал в воздухе рукой.

Ниджимура выглядел... опасно. Шого знал многих действительно опасных людей, с пушками, ножами и кучей старых дырок в теле, и из этого знания он вынес то, что самыми опасными часто оказываются те, кто выглядят абсолютно безобидно. Ниджимура казался типичным ботаником, но было что-то у него в лице, от чего Шого было не по себе. Тоширо говорил, что на этом острове безопасно. Какая безопасность, если обыкновенный учитель смотрит на него глазами убийцы?

Может, он и есть... Нет, Шого тряхнул головой. Ниджимура тут давно, его все знают. Он учитель в сельской школе.

У меня паранойя, сказал сам себе Шого. Это нормально. Такое случается с людьми, которые по уши в дерьме. 

— А что вы преподаёте? — спросил он.

— Математику, — Ниджимура собрал со стола тарелки и поставил в раковину. — Я оставил в холодильнике продукты. Если что-то понадобится, я живу в доме напротив. Домашний телефон сюда не проведён, так что если нужно позвонить…

— Ага, — оборвал его Шого. — Вы обещали показать ванную.

Ванна была ещё старее. И такая маленькая, что Шого не был уверен, что влезет в неё. К счастью, там был установлен газовый нагреватель, никаких печек. Впрочем, воображение Шого тут же нарисовало несчастный случай с участием взрыва газа и его кровавых ошмётков.

После Ниджимура показал Шого комнату, в углу которой стояло несколько коробок, старенький телевизор и низкий столик. Тут же он, к своему облегчению, увидел рюкзак и сумку, с которыми приехал.

— Коробки прислали пару дней назад, — пояснил Ниджимура.

Тоширо такой заботливый. Шого присел и вытащил из рюкзака пачку сигарет. Курить хотелось смертельно.

— Разве это полезно? — очень вежливо спросил Ниджимура. Учитель, ха-ха.

— Я не тем болел, — мрачно отозвался Шого, перетряхивая рюкзак в поисках зажигалки.

На татами посыпались билеты, смятые чеки, обёртки от конфет, ключи от квартиры... Зажигалки не было. Чёрт возьми, неужели он её выронил где-то? Шого попытался вспомнить, когда курил последний раз — выходит, ещё до того, как сел на автобус до побережья... Блядь.

— Тут есть спички? — он поднялся, оставив попытки.

Ниджимура вдруг усмехнулся — его лицо странно изменилось, словно на мгновение Шого увидел совсем другого человека, — и, пошарив по карманам, протянул коробок.

— Только кури, пожалуйста, на улице, Хайзаки-кун.

Оказывается, уже была ночь. Шого выдохнул дым и поёжился. Дождь закончился, сырой ночной воздух забирался под футболку. Ниджимура вышел вслед за ним, принёс Шого его толстовку. Сам Ниджимура был в поношенном свитере и потёртых джинсах с заплаткой на колене. Именно так в представлении Шого, осованном на прочитанной манге и просмотренных дорамах, и должен был выглядеть типичный деревенский житель.

Толстовку Ниджимура набросил ему на плечи.

— Спасибо, — коротко бросил Шого между затяжками.

— Ты же болел, — с внезапным весельем напомнил Ниджимура. Очень смешно, кисло подумал Шого.

Небо успело проясниться. Луны не было — может, новолуние, Шого в фазах и прочей ерунде не очень разбирался. Зато звёзд было столько... В городе Шого никогда не видел такого неба. Только в тех же поездках в тренировочные лагеря... Школьные годы подёрнулись в воспоминаниях дымкой. А ведь всё было даже неплохо — пока он не вылетел из университета за драку. И началось.

— Идите, чего со мной возиться. У вас же школа.

— Завтра ведь воскресенье, — ещё веселее заявил Ниджимура. Сейчас он казался моложе, может даже младше самого Шого. — Я могу показать тебе окрестности, когда ты отоспишься, Хайзаки-кун.

Сквозь приоткрытые веки до Шого пыталось добраться солнце. Застонав, он натянул одеяло на голову и свернулся под ним, пытаясь заснуть обратно. Почему в его комнате открыты жалюзи? Шого в жизни их не поднимал…

Осознание подкралось неожиданно. Он не в своей комнате, вообще не в Токио. Он на забытом богами острове, потому что проебался везде, где только мог.

Шого сел и потёр лицо ладонями. Он спал вчера, потом тот учитель — Ниджимура — перебросился с ним парой слов, Шого помнил, как курил на веранде... Потом ушёл спать, думал, не уснёт, выспался уже, но моментально вырубился.

Сейчас, впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Почти здоровым. Из тела ушла противная ломота, а ещё урчало в животе. А ведь неделю назад казалось, что ощущение голода оставило его навсегда.

В углу комнаты висело зеркало, почти во весь его рост. Шого, как был, в одних трусах, подошёл и осмотрел себя: волосы висят сальными прядями, да и корни уже отросли; он сильно похудел и был весь какой-то… бледный. Болезненный. Омерзительно.

Шого прошлёпал в соседнюю комнату, где, как помнил, были коробки с вещами. Тоширо всё аккуратно подписал, одежду Шого нашёл сразу. Распотрошив коробку, отыскал футболку с длинными рукавами и спортивные штаны, сунул ноги в кроссовки и отправился исследовать дом, перекинув через плечо полотенце.

Шого плохо помнил детство, но давно, когда ещё был жив отец, они навещали бабушку с дедушкой, живших в похожем месте. Кажется, за домом жили курицы и кролики, и ему нравилось на них смотреть.

Пять полупустых комнат — где-то низкий столик, где-то комод вдоль стены. Обжитой выглядела только гостиная, где были составлены коробки. Там и диван, и телевизор, и стол; даже книжки какие-то на низком стеллаже.

С полчаса Шого отмокал в ванной, подтянув к себе колени, пока вода совсем не остыла. Он вышел, на ходу промокая волосы полотенцем, и наткнулся на Ниджимуру. Тот стоял посреди коридора, улыбался и вообще выглядел подозрительно дружелюбным. Но Шого слишком хорошо запомнил неожиданное чувство опасности,возникшее у него накануне.

— Я принёс еды. Мама наготовила много, она вообще предлагает тебе приходить к нам есть, если хочешь. Она будет рада.

— Большое спасибо, — буркнул Шого.

Живот вновь предательски заурчал. Шого скривился и, оттеснив Ниджимуру плечом, прошёл на кухню. На столе были расставлены плошки — как на трёх человек сразу, но Шого смёл всё, а потом откинулся на стену, рассматривая профиль Ниджимуры. Тот заваривал чай. Сегодня на нём были подвёрнутые джинсы, футболка и растянутый свитер. Выглядел он моложе, совсем несерьёзно для учителя математики. Врут они всё, небось.

— Ну что, хочешь покататься по острову? У нас тут есть красивые уголки, — Ниджимура вручил ему тёплую чашку.

Шого предпочёл бы кофе, но Тоширо ему запретил... Хотя Тоширо тут и не было, он всегда загадочным образом присутствовал в голове Шого. Отчитывал за глупости. Жаль, уже после того, как Шого их совершал.

— Да, наверное. Всё равно делать больше нечего.

 

Когда Ниджимура выкатил из покосившегося сарая два велосипеда, Шого почти был готов передумать. На велосипеде он не ездил уже лет пять — со старшей школы, а то и вообще со средней. Кажется, тогда он угнал велосипед у какого-то трусливого недомерка. Проку с этого не было никакого — нужно было перенастраивать под себя руль и сидение, Шого оставил велосипед у автобусной остановки рядом со школой; вероятно, какому-то другому недомерку улыбнулась удача в тот день.

— Брат! — во двор выбежала девочка лет тринадцати, может. У неё были такие же правильные черты лица, блестящие чёрные волосы забраны в аккуратный высокий хвост. — Ты уезжаешь?

— Сэн, где твои манеры, — лицо у Ниджимуры сделалось строгое, но Шого заметил, что глаза у него смеются.

— Прости. Здравствуйте, — девочка качнулась, изображая вежливое приветствие. — Ниджимура Сэн.

— Молодец. Да, мы уезжаем. Мы же обсуждали это за завтраком... К тому же, тебе нужно делать домашнее задание. Передай маме, что мы вернёмся к ужину.

Девочка — Сэн — состроила недовольную гримасу.

— Я проверю.

Тоширо, вечный отличник, ставший помощником у прокурора, тоже доставал Шого всей этой ерундой с домашкой и прочим. Жить с учителем, наверное, тот ещё кошмар, Шого ощутил к Сен невольную симпатию, хотя к детям относился с недоверием с тех пор, как сам вырос. Удивительно, если подумать, как можно не любить детей, ведь все когда-то были детьми…

Мать часто говорила Шого, что ребёнок из него был славный, пока у него не завелись собственное мнение и дурные манеры. Шого любил и мать, и Тоширо, но порой слушать их наставления становилось невыносимо. С другой стороны, Тоширо спас его задницу... Или нет, может, и не надо было ничего спасать.

— Поехали? — вопрос Ниджимуры выдернул его из размышлений; глупости всякие только лезут в голову, это всё от безделья.

Шого кивнул, и они выехали со двора.

Дома семьи Ниджимуры стояли в отдалении от деревеньки — да и деревенькой это назвать можно было, наверное, условно. Пара улиц, лавка со всякой всячиной и небольшие поля.

— Тут очень тихо. На машине до пристани ехать минут сорок, на велосипеде — как получится, можно срезать в паре мест, — Ниджимура свернул с широкой укатанной дороги на небольшую тропу. — Зато на велосипеде можно доехать до пляжа, в селе от лодок вода не особо годится для купания. Ты любишь купаться, Шого-кун?

Да, только не особо горю желанием пока раздеваться, мысленно ответил Шого.

— Погода вроде пока прохладная для купания, нет? — спросил он вслух.

— О, за это не волнуйся. У нас тут как по заказу к каникулам становится тепло. Вода, может, сразу не прогреется, но можно смело ходить загорать. Скорее всего мама даже принудительно отправит тебя... Она очень серьёзно восприняла просьбу Хайзаки-сана приглядеть за тобой.

 

Через несколько часов Шого, во-первых, полностью выбился из сил, а во-вторых, был готов признать, что остров и правда достаточно живописный. С противоположной стороны от пристани и большой земли поднималась невысокая широкая гора, макушка которой выглядывала из густого леса. Ниджимура сказал, что весь западный берег отвесный и там никто не живёт. Люди держались ближе к большой земле, неудивительно. Хотя в целом остров оказался даже больше, чем Шого подумал сначала.

— Устал? — спросил Ниджимура.

Шого нерешительно кивнул, злясь на то, что пришлось признать собственную слабость.

— Тогда давай я покажу тебе своё любимое место, и там же сделаем привал. И можно уже ехать обратно, скоро начнёт темнеть.

Любимым местом Ниджимуры оказался крохотный дикий пляж, проход на который скрывал лес. Пробираться там с велосипедами было совершенно невозможно, и они оставили их. В конце концов, воровать тут было некому.

Ниджимура забрал из корзинки своего велосипеда свёрток и бутылку воды и провёл Шого по невидимой тропинке вниз.

Спуск был достаточно крутым, Шого под конец поскользнулся и проехался по земле, пересчитав бедром все выступы и порвав о торчавший из земли сук джинсы у колена.

— Бля-я… — он отряхнулся. Нога побаливала, но ехать это не помешает.

— Цел? — Ниджимура кивнул на поваленное дерево. — Садись туда, песок ещё сырой.

От воды тянуло прохладой, но тихий плеск волн успокаивал.

— Не жалко пускать сюда чужого? — спросил Шого. Ему правда стало любопытно. Он в жизни бы не стал делиться чем-то своим, что ещё не успело ему надоесть.

— Не жалко, — усмешка у Ниджимуры вышла жёсткой, почти как насмешка. Словно он хотел сказать — ты никто, что ты сделаешь.

Шого поёжился.

Потом они ели бенто и молчали, и было даже хорошо. Шого поболтал ногами в воздухе, потом соскочил с дерева и захромал к воде. Хотелось скинуть кроссовки и побродить по мелководью. Он давно не купался.

— Не скучно вам тут живётся? — спросил Шого.

— Спокойно, — пожал плечами Ниджимура. — Не жалуюсь.

— Не представляю, как можно в школе работать, да ещё и в деревне, — признался Шого.

— Привыкнешь, — усмехнулся Ниджимура.

Привыкать Шого не хотелось. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тоширо разрешил вернуться.

— В школе есть несколько спортивных секций. Я тренирую команду по баскетболу. Играл когда-нибудь?

— В школе, — коротко ответил Шого.

А ещё в университете, пока не вылетел.

— Можем поиграть как-нибудь, — предложил Ниджимура. — Физические нагрузки полезны.

Удостаивать это ответом Шого не стал, неопределённо хмыкнул и повернулся к воде. Солнце постепенно садилось.

На то, чтобы освоиться на острове у Шого ушла неделя. Он спал до полудня, потом приходил к матери Ниджимуры — Норико — на обед, бывший для него и завтраком тоже, и сидел с ней по часу и болтал о чём-то незначительном, пока из школы не возвращались близнецы.

Поначалу он их стеснялся, чувствовал себя глупо, общаясь с мелкими, но с ними было куда проще, чем со взрослыми. В первый же день он выяснил, что им по двенадцать; что Сен младшая близняшка, но зато выше на сантиметр. Хисаши был тихим и стеснительным, мало разговаривал, но любил слушать других; зато Сен говорила за двоих. Шого раньше никогда не общался с близнецами, но из всего просмотренного или прочитанного в своей жизни через три дня общения сделал вывод, что это какая-то особая магия, которой обладают исключительно близнецы. Они как будто и в самом деле были поделены пополам.

Между обедом и ужином Шого ходил гулять. Первые дни он боялся заблудиться, на четвёртый — дошёл пешком до пристани и побродил по селу, заглядывая во все лавки подряд. Его тут уже все знали, ну не очаровательно ли, с сарказмом думал он, понимая, что к нему направляется очередной желающий представиться лично. Все передавали привет Ниджимуре, и ни один из них до него не дошёл.

Его мифическая болезнь вызывала у всех какое-то нездоровое оживление. Каждый считал своим долгом объяснить Шого, как полезны морской воздух и жизнь на природе, что скоро он перестанет быть таким бледным, кошмар, и отпускай после этого детей в большой город, не правда ли, Шого-кун? Шого только стискивал зубы и кивал невпопад.

Иногда хотелось позвонить Тоширо, накричать на него и добиться разрешения вернуться. Но Шого в конце концов был не настолько тупым. Он знал, что облажался и что нужно терпеть, но терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. К тому же, телефон ловил отвратительно. Шого использовал его, чтобы слушать музыку во время прогулок.

— Имаёши-сан пригласил вас в гости, — однажды сообщила Норико, убирая тарелки со стола после ужина.

— Кто это? — с подозрением спросил Шого.

— Наш сосед. Он писатель, — ответил вместо матери Ниджимура.

— Серьёзно? — вскинул бровь Шого. Писатель в глуши; следующим в этом наборе штампов могло бы стать громкое загадочное убийство или похищение. Шого прикусил щёку изнутри, прогоняя липкий страх. Его не найдут, всё будет хорошо. Он ещё не растерял всю свою удачу.

— Очень приятный молодой человек, — улыбнулась Норико. — Крайне начитанный. Иногда он помогает Сэн и Хисаши заниматься.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Шого.

— Тогда завтра? — предложил Ниджимура. — Я вернусь из школы около шести.

— Не то, чтобы у меня были хоть какие-то дела, — Шого поднялся из-за стола. — Спасибо за еду. Я пойду.

Ночи здесь были совсем не такие, как в городе. Шого сел на веранду и достал пачку сигарет из кармана, покрутил её в руках. Воздух совсем другой, решил он. Густой и плотный, наверное, от того, что здесь совсем не было людей. Из открытого окна дома Ниджимура донёсся детский смех, и Шого невольно улыбнулся.

— Работаешь над вредными привычками? — от голоса Ниджимуры Шого чуть не подпрыгнул.

Ниджимуру Шого старался избегать. Ему постоянно казалось, что Ниджимура над ним смеётся, что он знает, почему Шого приехал сюда. Может, и знал. Может, Тоширо решил сохранить Шого достоинство.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Шого и решительно выбил из пачки сигарету. Зажал её губами и завозился в поисках зажигалки. Внезапно Ниджимура вытащил из кармана зажигалку и дал Шого прикурить, а потом кинул её ему на колени. Сел рядом и подпёр подбородок кулаком. В темноте Шого показалось, что глаза у Ниджимуры светятся. Наверное, обман зрения; может, они просто блестели. Может, Ниджимура просто считал его настолько тупым и смеялся над ним.

Шого ненавидел, когда над ним смеялись.

— Ты забыл её у нас. Знаешь, оставлять зажигалку там, где её могут стащить два маленьких монстра — не очень безопасно, — говорил Ниджимура как всегда вежливо, а всё равно как будто издевался.

— Я не специально, — Шого затянулся и из вредности выдохнул дым прямо в лицо Ниджимуры. Тот не шелохнулся. — Зачем этому вашему писателю со мной общаться?

— Он же писатель, — Ниджимура усмехнулся. — Ищет яркие образы. Он своеобразный человек, иногда может немного пугать.

— Отлично. Может, ты пойдёшь без меня?

Шого и так хватало кошмаров, от которых он просыпался разбитым и уставшим. В Токио ему никогда ничего не снилось, ни хорошего, ни плохого. А здесь его находили и убивали. Или он срывался и умирал. Он всё время умирал во сне, десятками способов.

— Да ладно. Вернулся его редактор, он отлично готовит. Не говори матери, но еда Сакурая гораздо вкуснее.

Потом они молчали. Ниджимура лёг на дощатый настил, качая носком в воздухе. Шого выкурил ещё две сигареты, а потом ушёл в дом, не попрощавшись.

Имаёши Шоичи произвёл на Шого странное впечатление. Он одевался в сильно потрёпанную юкату, и, хотя и носил очки, щурился так, что глаз совсем не было видно. В его доме царил идеальный порядок, особенно на книжных стеллажах, которыми были уставлены все комнаты.

— Дом Имаёши-сана у нас что-то вроде библиотеки, — пояснил Ниджимура с улыбкой, пока Шого разглядывал полки.

— Это ведь не всё он написал? — с подозрением спросил Шого.

— Что ты, Шого-кун, — со смешком вмешался сам Имаёши. Шого совсем не слышал, как он вошёл в комнату и сел рядом. — Я ещё слишком молод для такого подвига, да и Сакурай-куна нужно беречь. Но можешь попробовать угадать, все мои книжные полки в твоём полном распоряжении.

— На обложке же будет подписано, — буркнул Шого. Читать он не особо любил.

— О, я пишу под псевдонимом, не волнуйся. Хотя даже не будь у меня такового, ты мог бы сперва найти нужный стеллаж! Сакурай-кун, конечно, очень старается, организовывая тут всё, но даже я не помню, куда он что поставил.

— Он бессовестно врёт, — вставил Ниджимура. — Сакурай только готовит.

Имаёши и Ниджимура обменялись странными взглядами; видимо, у них была какая-то история. Шого, на самом деле, было не очень интересно. Это приглашение тяготило его, он чувствовал себя зверьком в зоопарке, на которого хотят поглазеть.

К тому же, в доме Имаёши Шоичи, как оказалось, помимо него самого и Сакурая жили ещё двое: Имаёши представил их как своих друзей, но Шого был готов поклясться, что с тем, кого ему представили как Ханамию Макото, Имаёши не просто дружил. Знал он такую дружбу; сразу вспомнилось, как однажды они с Дайки тоже продружили все выходные, когда его сосед по общаге свалил на выходные домой.

Последним был Суса Йошинори — как позже оказалось, второй редактор Имаёши. Лицо у него было донельзя скучающее. Поев, он сразу ушёл спать. Такой подход Шого нравился. В толпе незнакомых людей он чувствовал себя неуютно. Но потом Ханамия принёс саке, и дело пошло веселее.

Первым слился Сакурай — встал, путаясь в словах, ногах и руках, упал по дороге из комнаты и в коридор мужественно прополз под всеобщий смех. Даже Ниджимура посмеялся.

— Как ты находишь наши края, Шого-кун? — Имаёши улыбался как-то особенно противно, спрашивая это.

— У вас тут всего один край, а за ним вода, — хмыкнул Шого. — Не знаю, скучно. Зато выспаться можно.

— Норико-сан сказала, ты болел, — Имаёши подлил ещё саке, но Шого пока пить не стал. — У нас тут хороший воздух, я сам перебрался из города из-за этого. Да и живописно, природа, животные бегают. Скажи, Шого-кун, тебе уже довелось видеть местных лис? До Дзао Кицунэ Мура нам, конечно же, далеко, но наши куда пушистее, да и людей тоже мало боятся. К счастью, курятники не трогают.

— Имаёши-сан, — может, Шого показалось после саке, но голос у Ниджимуры звучал угрожающе.

— О, а ещё есть волки, и медведи! Ты не поверишь, Шого-кун, какая богатая у нас тут флора и фауна! Эти больше в лесу, на горе. И, конечно же, всевозможные мелкие животные... Вчера, кажется, я видел диких кроликов.

— Не большой любитель природы, — пожал плечами Шого и всё-таки отпил ещё саке.

Они засиделись допоздна и обратно Ниджимура тащил Шого на себе. Тот бормотал, что сможет и сам, но каждый раз, когда Ниджимура переставал его поддерживать, земля опасно приближалась. 

Шого уже давно не напивался, отвык, вот и захмелел слишком быстро… Да и саке было хорошим, но чертовским крепким. Но всё равно отвратительно, раньше Шого мог выпить куда больше и чувствовал себя нормально, а теперь детский сад какой-то, почти как Сакурай ноги путает. 

В итоге короткий путь до дома занял в три раза больше времени.

Постепенно Шого обрастал новыми знакомствами. В основном это были подружки Сэн, которые кокетливо хихикали, украдкой поглядывая на него. Вот же засранки. Но с ними могло быть и весело тоже — они приглашали Шого играть в настольные игры, водили его гулять и даже иногда просили помочь с домашним заданием. Тут Шого честно отказывался, потому что знаний, полезных школьникам, у него не было.

Зато у них всегда было чему его научить — например, Хисаши показал, как смастерить удочку, а потом попросил пойти с ним на рыбалку. При этом он так мило стеснялся, что у Шого язык не повернулся ему отказать.

Когда близнецы были заняты, Шого бродил по окрестностям, или катался на велосипеде, или спал.

Правда, во всех своих прогулках Шого неизменно избегал подходить к школе. Для него она была сродни заброшенному и заселённому призраками зданию, в которых любят устраивать тесты на храбрость. 

Призраком Шого был Ниджимура Шузо, но Норико попросила Шого отнести ему обед и, поскольку Норико, в отличие от своего сына, Шого нравилась, он конечно же согласился. 

С наступлением каникул избегать Ниджимуру стало сложнее, но до сих пор Шого неплохо справлялся. Он ходил с близнецами на пляж и проводил там время с утра и до обеда; после обеда он спал, потому что лето началось с необычной духоты, и теперь он просыпался рано. 

С неохотой Шого признался самому себе, что вся болтовня про воздух и природу и правда работала: он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он даже воспользовался предложением Имаёши взять пару книг из его библиотеки; среди них была книга и самого Имаёши, и Шого ожидала игра в «угадайку».

Впереди показалась школа. Во время летних каникул у спортивных кружков по-прежнему были тренировки, а кто-то из отставших на экзаменах и вовсе посещал дополнительные занятия. Вот математику завалили многие, как Шого понял. С утра у Ниджимуры были занятия, потом тренировки. И сегодня Ниджимура забыл свой обед. 

И вот Шого, оставив велосипед на стоянке, вытащил бенто из корзинки и пошёл на гомон голосов. Ниджимура проговорился за одним из ужинов, что по случаю хорошей погоды они сейчас тренируются на открытой площадке. Кроме баскетбольного тренировался ещё клуб атлетики, и Шого пришлось потратить какое-то время, чтобы убедить хмурого тренера, что он пришёл сюда по делу и что вообще ему нужен Ниджимура. В итоге с Шого отправили одного из школьников, чтобы показать дорогу — но вероятно на самом деле просто присмотреть за тем, чтобы он не болтался где не положено.

— Пришли, — доложил провожавший Шого мальчишка и тут же умчался. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул ему в спину Шого и посмотрел на площадку. 

Там шла игра трое на трое, ещё пятеро школьников сидели на скамейке и активно обсуждали что-то своё. Может, игру, может, девчонок. Ниджимура стоял чуть поодаль и недовольно следил за всем. Заметив Шого, кивнул ему и махнул рукой.

Когда он подошёл, школьники замолчали и с любопытством посмотрели на него. Он хмуро посмотрел на них в ответ. 

— Норико-сан просила передать, — не стал себя утруждать вежливыми приветствиями Шого. 

— Спасибо. Перерыв! — рявкнул Ниджимура. — А вы, — обратился он к сидевшим на скамейке, — три круга по полю. 

Ниджимура сел, забрал у Шого коробку и развязал цветастый платок. 

— Да садись ты, чего топчешься. Можешь тоже поесть, мать наверняка слишком много для одного меня положила. 

Меньше всего Шого хотелось оставаться в школе — он чувствовал себя крайне глупо, — но всё равно послушно сел и вытянул ноги.

— А твои не играют? 

— Что, не доложились? — хмыкнул Ниджимура. — Нет, Хисаши слишком робкий, а на женскую команду у нас игроков не набралось. 

Кажется, на этом общие темы для разговоров у них закончились. 

— Ты же вроде говорил, что играл в школе? — спросил Ниджимура. Шого моментально коря себя за то, что признался. — Не хочешь поиграть со мной? 

— Нет, — отрезал Шого. 

Хотя, конечно же, он бессовестно врал. 

 

Через неделю предложение повторилось, и Шого решил — почему нет. Терять ему было нечего, к тому же он сказал, что играл в школе, так что в любом случае вряд ли сильно опозорится. Он не видел, как Ниджимура играет — только объяснения, броски какие-то. Кого так оценишь?

— Ну что? — с улыбкой спросил Ниджимура, когда школьники разошлись. 

— Давай, — ухмыльнулся Шого.

Он не играл с тех пор, как вылетел из университета, а это было уже почти два года назад. Думал, будет сложнее войти в ритм, но всё вернулось само. Тренер когда-то говорил ему, что будь Шого более ответственным, не пропускай он тренировки — можно было пробовать и в профессиональный спорт податься. Ростом он вышел, да и против него мало кто мог выстоять. Дайки мог, но так тот гений, ему кроме мяча ничего и не нужно в школе было. Только потом Дайки пошёл прямо, как правильный мальчик, а Шого — на дно.

Играли до пяти попаданий, и неожиданно победил Ниджимура. Шого промазал последним броском, Ниджимура подобрал мяч, прошёл половину площадки и забил. Энергия от него шла сумасшедшая, и Шого снова вспомнил школу.

— Здорово, ты хорошо играешь, — Ниджимура задрал футболку и промокнул ей лицо. Шого моргнул, уставившись на его пресс. Где учитель математики, который на полставки тренирует деревенскую баскетбольную команду, мог так подкачаться? Ладно ещё фермеры какие, они тяжести таскают… Это было просто несправедливо, Шого для такого когда-то приходилось ходить в спортзал. — Давай ещё раз?

Они сыграли ещё дважды, один раз победил Шого, потом снова Ниджимура. К четвёртому кругу Шого всё-таки выдохся. Плюхнулся на скамейку, потянулся за бутылкой, но вспомнил, что вода закончилась.

— Где у вас тут попить можно? — спросил он Ниджимуру.

— За углом у забора, сразу увидишь.

Шого кивнул и, кряхтя, поднялся. Усталость была приятной, даже радостной. Неужели чтобы снова почувствовать себя комфортно ему нужно было только это? Шого ведь даже не особенно любил баскетбол; скорее ему нравился азарт, соперники. Шого нравилось побеждать, нравилось внимание.

Он наклонился к фонтанчику попить, когда его окликнул Ниджимура. От неожиданности Шого подавился и закашлялся. Способность ходить бесшумно в Ниджимуре его дико бесила. Да почти у всех на этом острове была такая, они что, мутанты какие-то? Это особая магия здорового образа жизни?

— Не хочешь поработать помощником тренера? Мне бы пригодился ещё один человек, да и тебе развлечение.

— Да ты с ума сошёл, — честно ответил Шого, утирая рот. Горло болело. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Тебе же нравится говорить другим, что они жалкие неудачники? — приподнял бровь Ниджимура. — Это отличный шанс. Только без грубой лексики, это всё-таки школьники. Хотя бы подумай об этом, ладно?

— Ты сумасшедший, — повторил Шого.

Но идея ему понравилась. Что ему не нравилось, так это перспектива работать по несколько часов в день вместе с Ниджимурой... Но играть с ним было здорово. И он был прав, Шого действительно наскучило ничего не делать. Здесь и в городе эти понятия сильно различались; в Токио Шого валялся перед телевизором, играл в компьютерные игры, а по вечерам зависал с друзьями в барах, находил с кем приятно провести время. Но здесь всё было иначе — игры ему наскучили, плазма осталась в Токио, а его новым друзьям было по двенадцать.

— В любом случае заходи иногда поиграть, Имаёши невероятно тяжело вытащить из дома, — Ниджимура хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл.

Шого специально прислушался — кроссовки Ниджимуры скрипели по гравию дорожки. На следующий день он дал своё согласие.

Школьные учителя оказались последними на острове, с кем познакомился Шого. Сердитого тренера по лёгкой атлетике звали Касамацу Юкио, и он тоже играл в баскетбол. Вообще именно на игре с участием учителей (а также всех желающих) Шого и познакомился с ними. Поглазеть на это сбежались почти все школьники и даже некоторые родители. На трибуне Шого даже заметил Норико с детьми, которые тут же им замахали.

Решили играть трое на трое. В команду вместе с Шого и Ниджимурой неожиданно попросился Ханамия, а против них были Касамацу, Сакурай и Имаёши. 

До последнего Шого был уверен, что их команда проиграет, а когда они всё-таки выиграли — что Ниджимура убьёт их с Ханамией за грязную игру. Видел, как сердито он смотрит; наверное, про Ханамию он давно всё знал и так, чего тогда согласился взять его в команду к себе? Договаривались ведь прямо на месте, никто никого не заставлял, да и запасные игроки у них были.

— Не делай так больше. По крайне мере, если играешь со мной в одной команде, — сухо попросил Ниджимура после игры. Последнее время их отношения наладились, Шого привык к Ниджимуре. К тому же он был красивым. Шого любил всё красивое.

Мокрая от пота майка висела у Ниджимуры на шее, и Шого невольно засмотрелся на голый торс.

— Почему ты отчитываешь только меня? — огрызнулся он, опомнившись.

— Потому что Ханамии бесполезно говорить. Он пошёл к нам просто чтобы выбесить Имаёши, а лезть между этими двумя себе дороже, — поморщился Ниджимура.

— Они позвали меня на ужин, — спохватился при упоминании Имаёши Шого. — Сегодня.

— Удачи, — щедро пожелал Ниджимура и ушёл. Спина у него была очень прямая.

Пару раз Шого разговаривал с Имаёши на улице или во дворе, пил с ним чай на веранде, но после первого раза в гости его больше не звали. В этот раз они с Ханамией снова достали саке. Шого даже спросил, откуда они берут такое хорошее. Ханамия только посмеялся:

— Привожу с собой. Я же не местный. Завтра увезу Сакурая и Сусу обратно, этот кретин всё-таки дописал свой очередной великий роман, — и он указал на Имаёши, деловито протиравшего очки полой юкаты.

— Я всё слышу, Макото-чан, — мягко отозвался тот. — Хорошо, что ты уезжаешь, я от тебя устал. Пожалуйста, не приезжай больше никогда, — попросил он.

Ханамия только снова засмеялся.

Шого почувствовал себя лишним.

— В следующий раз я приеду к Хайзаки-куну, — хмыкнул Ханамия и повернулся к нему. — Что скажешь, Хайзаки-кун?

— Я совершенно не против, — улыбнулся Шого. 

Он начал понимать, к чему всё идёт и на самом деле был совершенно не против. Если Ханамия завтра уедет, где гарантия, что они когда-нибудь встретятся снова? Что когда Ханамия приедет сюда вновь, Шого всё ещё будет здесь?

Ниджимура сказал — не лезь между этими двумя, но, наверное, Ниджимура имел ввиду совсем не это. А может, и это. Может, у Ниджимуры никогда не было секса втроём, а вот у Шого был и он не был против его повторить. Но даже с одним Ханамией — почему нет; Шого любил секс.

От Ханамии пахло шоколадом, который он ел весь вечер, а поцелуй отдавал горечью. Спиной Шого чувствовал взгляд Имаёши, тяжёлый и словно предупреждающий. На самом деле, ему было плевать, какие у этих двоих игры, таким его было не смутить, он трахался и при большем количестве зрителей.

Стянув с Ханамии шорты, Шого взял в рот, сосал, пока Ханамия не потянул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову.

— Иди сюда, — приподнявшись на локте позвал он. Шого ухмыльнулся, облизнул губы и лёг рядом. Когда Ханамия начал ему дрочить, Шого положил ладонь ему на поясницу, придвинулся ближе. Они задвигались вместе, и Шого кончил первым. Потом слушал прерывистое дыхание Ханамии, смотрел на его бледную руку на члене. Красиво.

Когда Ханамия выплеснулся на живот Шого, вмешался Имаёши:

— Достаточно.

— Ты портишь мне всё веселье, — Ханамия скривился, поцеловал Шого. — Нам.

— Достаточно, — повторил Имаёши, и Шого внезапно стало очень холодно. Что-то в этом голосе напомнило ему глаза Ниджимуры, которые так пугали его в первые дни. — Шого-кун, тебе нужно отдохнуть после сегодняшней игры. Передай мою благодарность Ниджимуре-куну за приглашение.

Ханамия скривился и показал Имаёши язык. Потом снова вернулся к Шого, погладил его по волосам и поцеловал ещё раз. Принёс коробку салфеток и помог вытереться, трогая так, что Шого снова возбудился. Вот же сукин сын. Шого же был не против остаться и продолжить, это всё Имаёши. 

Торопливо подтянув штаны, Шого повернулся к Ханамии попрощаться, получил ещё один поцелуй и выбежал на улицу.

Дошёл до дома, сел на веранду и закурил. Все на этом острове были немного сумасшедшими, не только Ниджимура. Шого посмотрел через забор в сторону их дома: свет в окнах уже не горел.

 

На следующий день Ниджимура с ним не разговаривал. На второй — поздоровался, но почти всю следующую неделю Шого чувствовал неодобрение. Ниджимура был очевидно зол, и это в свою очередь злило Шого, потому что Ниджимура не имел никакого права указывать ему, что и с кем делать.

Хисаши робко спросил, почему они поссорились, Шого отшутился, но на душе было муторно. Он не привык к такому.

Неделю он прогуливал все тренировки, а потом не выдержал и пошёл в школу, подгадав к концу занятия. Ребятня уже разбежалась, и Ниджимура с середины площадки забрасывал мячи в корзину. Пока Шого стоял, насчитал пять попаданий подряд с середины поля. Вот же бывает. Сам Шого тоже так мог, но когда злился или подсматривал у кого, воровал чужие движения — он вообще по жизни так и играл, побеждал, оставляя других ни с чем. А теперь жизнь обыграла его, и у Шого была только эта калечная полудружба. Кто бы рассказал Шого заранее, что это так сложно.

Он подошёл к полю, взял из корзины мяч, пару раз стукнул им о землю и сделал пас Ниджимуре. Тот стоял боком, вообще на него не смотрел, но в последний момент развернулся и поймал мяч.

— У тебя глаза на затылке? — улыбнулся Шого.

— Ты слишком шумный, — спокойно отозвался Ниджимура.

Потом сорвался на бег, и больше они не говорили. Казалось, вместе с игрой уходила и злость Ниджимуры, и это было так здорово, потому что Шого ощущал это почти физически. А потом он отвлёкся, засмотрелся на сосредоточенное лицо Ниджимуры, и они столкнулись, полетели на землю оба. Пока Ниджимура отпихивал его в сторону, Шого хохотал и никак не мог успокоиться.

— Дурной ты, — только и сказал ему Ниджимура, но его губы дрогнули, и он тоже засмеялся, а потом помог подняться.

— Сам такой, — легко ответил Шого.

Он до вечера чувствовал пальцы Ниджимуры на своей руке.

 

Между ними снова установился мир, и Шого не мог перестать этому радоваться, точно в детстве — горе подарков на день рождения. Раньше у Шого не было никого, подходившего на классическое определение друга. Были приятели — тот же Дайки, оставшийся в Токио. Они были знакомы со средней школы, играли тогда в одной команде, а потом почему-то продолжили общаться. Сейчас они вообще с Тоширо работали рядом, и Шого было просто удобно поддерживать связь. Но с Дайки было просто, а с Ниджимурой — сложно.

Играть с ним в баскетбол, болтать о какой-то ерунде Шого нравилось, но потом Ниджимура приходил и звал его пойти погулять, и Шого терялся. В итоге с ними шли Хисаши и Сэн, если ещё не было слишком поздно, или они шли к Имаёши и пили с ним чай.

После того, как из его дома все разъехались, там стало тихо и гораздо уютнее, хотя от самого Имаёши у Шого порой были мурашки. Иногда они с Имаёши играли в маджонг. Просто так играть было скучно, поэтому они делали дурацкие ставки — Шого обычно доставалось прочитать особо мерзко написанную сцену из какой-нибудь книги. Удивительно, что Имаёши помнил их все вплоть до страницы. Или просто везло ублюдку.

— На следующей неделе организуют фестиваль с фейерверками. Ниджимура-кун, почему бы нам не свозить туда Шого-куна? — спросил как-то вечером Имаёши.

Ниджимура нахмурился.

— Нет? Тогда я могу сделать это своим желанием победителя, — Имаёши заулыбался так, что дальнейшая игра сразу потеряла смысл. Шого уже научился определять, когда Имаёши наверняка шёл к победе. А ещё ему хотелось на фестиваль.

— Вреда от этого не будет, — наконец, согласился Ниджимура. — Если ты не против, конечно, — повернулся он к Шого.

— Я только за, наконец-то хоть что-то интересное.

— Чудесно, тогда я потрачу своё желание на что-нибудь более занятное, — Имаёши усмехнулся. — Например, когда мы поедем на фестиваль. Можно будет не брать с собой кошелёк.

Но ночью Шого вдруг запаниковал. Конечно, прошло уже много времени, но вдруг его как-то заметят на этом фестивале? Что дальше? Снова бежать куда-то? Шого вдруг понял, что давно не думал о том, что его вроде как могут искать, про всё то, что заставило его уехать из Токио. А теперь он ворочался под одеялом и не мог заснуть.

Он смог задремать лишь под утро, но через пару часов проснулся от кошмара. Во рту всё пересохло, и Шого выбрался из под одеяла, пошёл на кухню и налил себе стакан воды. Не донёс до рта: стакан выскользнул из его пальцев и разбился, Шого отпрыгнул и тут же наступил на осколок. Выругавшись, осторожно сел, заляпав весь пол кровью, положил ногу на колено и осмотрел порез. Такой маленький, а кровил сильно. Шого осторожно ощупал ранку — кажется, осколок внутрь не попал. Нужно было дойти до аптечки, но она была в комнате, а наследить ещё больше Шого не хотелось. Он сердито посмотрел на свою ногу, на разбитый стакан. И всё ещё хотелось пить.

— Что у тебя тут случилось? 

У Ниджимуры словно где-то внутри был датчик «Хайзаки Шого снова сделал что-то»; иначе его появление Шого объяснить не мог.

— Сиди. Я принесу антисептик и пластырь. И тапки.

— Лучше налей мне воды, — мрачно попросил Шого.

Пока Ниджимура убирал осколки и обрабатывал его рану — тьфу, смешно это раной было называть, на самом-то деле, — Шого принял решение.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Наверное, тебе лучше сесть.

— Хорошо.

Ниджимура сел напротив и внимательно посмотрел на него. Шого стало не по себе — опять это были те холодные глаза убийцы, которые он запомнил в первый раз. Такому Ниджимуре рассказывать ничего не хотелось, но он себя пересилил. Когда-то он всё равно должен был это сказать, так почему не сейчас? Можно просто всё время смотреть в стол.

— Ты знаешь, что я приехал сюда из-за болезни. Свежий воздух, всё такое.

В трещинах старого пластика стола Шого внезапно стал различать узоры. Чего только не придумаешь, лишь бы потянуть время. Ниджимура не торопил его, только смотрел, и так, наверное, чувствовали себя дети на его уроках — неуверенно, словно точно скажешь глупость, даже если вызубрил всё наизусть.

— И я правда болел... Но, наверное, не совсем всё-таки, — проговорить это вслух было тяжело. Неудобно. Здесь Шого хотелось быть лучше, чем он был на самом деле, а правда делала его слабым и жалким. — Чёрт.

— Шого, — перебил его вдруг Ниджимура и накрыл его ладонь на столе своей. — Я знаю. Если тебе тяжело — не говори этого. Тоширо мне рассказал, ещё когда звонил в самый первый раз, да я и сам догадался бы.

— Нет... я хочу. Я должен, — упёрся Шого. Сделал глубокий вздох. — Господи, блядь. Меня зовут Хайзаки Шого, и я наркоман, — а потом он истерично засмеялся и закрыл лицо руками.

Правда, неудобная и некрасивая, правда, которую он не хотел проговаривать сам себе. Это была банальная история: проблемы, плохая компания, но Шого, наверное, повезло, потому что в его истории был добрый брат, который чуть ли не ремнём его отходил, вытащил из дерьма, из долгов, в которые он влез, когда подсел, спрятал здесь, на этом острове, когда дела стали совсем плохо идти. Когда Шого украл товар не у тех людей.

По полу скрипнул отодвинутый стул — на этот раз каждый шаг Шого слышал так отчётливо, словно делал их сам — и вокруг Шого сомкнулись руки.

— Уже нет, — сказал ему в макушку Ниджимура.

На фестиваль собрался ехать почти весь остров. У причала собралось множество лодок и катеров, потому что маленький паром не мог вместить всех. Ниджимура заранее договорился с кем-то, и теперь они деловито проталкивались через толпу, пытаясь найти нужного им человека.

В этот раз переправа показалась Шого в разы короче — у него была весёлая компания и ему ужасно хотелось на фестиваль. Главное, быть бдительным. Если что, в толпе будет просто затеряться, да и кому вообще понадобится ехать на фестиваль в мелком городишке на побережье... Хотя, вспомнил Шого, это ведь курортный город, а сейчас как раз каникулы. Но вряд ли якудза из Токио поедут в такую даль, горячие источники можно найти и ближе.

Хисаши и Сэн бегали от палатки к палатке, на каждом шагу встречая своих приятелей, а с Ниджимурой постоянно кто-то хотел поговорить, и в итоге Шого остался с одним Имаёши, которого, кажется, больше всего интересовала еда.

— Но деньги остались у Ниджимуры, — напомнил ему Шого.

— У тебя что, совсем ничего нет? — коварно прищурился Имаёши. — Ты должен мне несколько за предпоследний раз.

Шого только выругался. После каждого проигрыша в маджонг он обещал себе больше не играть с Имаёши, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хорошо, что они не играли на деньги... Хотя сейчас получается, что как раз на деньги.

После порции собы, яблока в карамели и мороженого Имаёши на какое-то время отстал от Шого. Вскоре и его оттёрла толпа. Шого бродил в одиночестве, просто глазея по сторонам. Надо было найти всех до начала фейерверков, но у него ещё было время. Шого вытащил из кармана телефон и сделал несколько фотографий. Тоширо, конечно, будет ругаться, но можно просто не говорить ему, что это не на острове…

— Вот ты где, — из толпы вынырнул Ниджимура, за ним хвостиком тянулись близнецы.

— Давайте сфотографируемся! — захлопала в ладоши Сэн, заметив в руках Шого телефон. У него уже была подборка селфи с ней; пожалуй, сейчас он в основном использовал телефон, чтобы фотографировать что-нибудь и отправлять это Тоширо.

Они отошли в сторону, встали рядом, и Шого вытянул руку, пытаясь вместить всё в кадр. Неожиданно Ниджимура положил ладонь ему за бок, придвинулся ближе. Палец Шого мазнул по экрану, и камера щёлкнула. Ниджимура уже убрал руку, но всё ещё стоял, прижавшись к нему. Потом на снимках этого не было видно и как и того, что у Шого загорелись уши.

— Нужно найти место, чтобы смотреть фейерверки! — близнецы уже тянули их дальше.

— Доверься им, они профи, — улыбнулся Шого Ниджимура.

Когда на небе распустились первые созвездия фейерверков, Шого внезапно понял, что они сидят, тесно прижавшись к друг другу. Он позволил себе положить голову Ниджимуре на плечо, и тот ничего не сказал.

Близнецы радостно кричали на каждый залп, и позже Шого понял, что это были самые красивые фейерверки из тех, что он видел.

 

После фестиваля началась необычная жара. Почти всё время Шого с близнецами пропадали на пляже. Он и без того любил плавать, а сейчас так вообще радостно прыгал в воду и бултыхался там, когда кто-нибудь более ответственный — обычно Ниджимура или Хисаши — не вытаскивали его на берег обсохнуть.

Ещё под гомон общественного пляжа отлично дремалось. Кондиционера в доме Шого не было, от духоты он почти не спал, листал книги, взятые у Имаёши, досыпая своё днём на пляже, спрятавшись в тени зонтика.

К счастью, долго это не продлилось — через две недели, когда они уходили с пляжа, на небе начали собираться тучи. Воздух стал даже гуще, почти вязким, и одежда противно липла к коже. Шого очень надеялся, что к ночи они закроют небо и разразятся дождём.

Когда они шли через деревню, Шого окликнул Имаёши. Он не улыбался и выглядел встревоженным, и для Шого эта перемена оказалась слишком неожиданной. Он успел привыкнуть к насмешливому прищуру и предложениям с чрезмерным количеством иронии.

— Мне позвонил знакомый из города. У него ресторан у причала, он сказал, что заходили двое, которых он описал как «настоящих хулиганов и может даже якудза». Показывали твои фотографии и спрашивали, где можно тебя найти. Потом щедро заплатили, чтобы их перевезли на остров. Вероятно, скоро они будут здесь.

На мгновение страх парализовал Шого. Конечно, он переживал перед фестивалем, но потом успокоился, убедил себя, что уж здесь-то его точно не найдут. Зачем на него одного вообще было тратить столько ресурсов, ведь уже прошло почти три месяца…

А всё из-за какой-то ерунды, если подумать.

— Шого-кун? — Имаёши тронул Шого за плечо, и тот чуть не подпрыгнул. Его колотило.

— Когда это было?

— Около получаса назад. — Имаёши будто действительно беспокоился за него. — Всё в порядке? Может, зайдёшь?

— Нет, я... мне нужно идти. Скоро ужин, — пробормотал Шого и рванул к дому.

Нужно было позвонить Тоширо, узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке. Он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы разуться, сразу побежал в комнату. Как назло, проклятый телефон разрядился, и Шого весь извёлся, пока телефон не набрал хотя бы немного процентов заряда, чтобы выдержать разговор. Потом метался из комнаты в комнату и по двору, ища угол, где будет сигнал, и с каждой секундой чувствовал, как усиливается паника.  
Тоширо не брал трубку отвратительно долго.

— Алло? Шого? Что…

— С тобой всё в порядке? — выпалил Шого, не дав ему договорить. — Ничего странного не случилось?

— Нет, всё хорошо, — голос Тоширо казался тихим, но уверенным. — А с тобой всё нормально? 

— Нет. Да. Не знаю пока, наберу тебя, когда разберусь. Пока, передай маме привет, — торопливо попрощался он.

Если полчаса назад — чёрт, уже почти час, — его преследователи отправились в сторону острова, то времени совсем мало. Шого нужно было спрятаться, сбежать подальше от деревни, чтобы не пострадал никто из его знакомых, особенно семья Ниджимуры. Мысль о том, что могут навредить Сэн или Хисаши была ему отвратительна.

Бесполезный телефон Шого оставил в доме. Сменил шлёпки на кроссовки и взял толстовку. Думал поехать на велосипеде, но решил, что тот будет только мешать. Проще всего было спрятаться в лесу, переждать там ночь — конечно, Имаёши постоянно заверял его, что можно встретить волка или медведя, но за эти месяцы Шого ни разу даже следов не видел. Да и чем бы эти хищники кормились на этом маленьком острове? Медведь ещё ладно, но волку нужно мясо.

Шого выбрал дорогу, которая вела в противоположную от пристани сторону острова, но быстро сошёл с неё и побрёл в сторону леса. Мысли путались, от паники Шого начало подташнивать. Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, сел за землю и спрятал лицо в коленях. Хотелось пить, но воды он с собой, конечно же, не захватил, слишком торопился и не подумал головой. Когда приступ дурноты отступил, Шого поднялся и невольно посмотрел назад; увидел лишь привычные виды полей, к которым сейчас низко спустились облака. Скорее бы начался дождь, так тяжелее будет искать. А лучше и вовсе буря — чтобы серьёзная, с ветром, раскатами грома и молниями.

Шого входил в лес, когда упали первые капли, а позади раздался крик. Он сглотнул и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо. До дороги было метров триста; вокруг машины, которую, видимо, угнали у Ниджимуры, суетились двое, бурно жестикулируя и показывая в сторону Шого.

Шого побежал, не разбирая дороги, прикрыв лицо руками от веток, что норовили выколоть глаза. Первое время кроны деревьев задерживали воду, но потом дождь усилился. Шого быстро вымок и замёрз и в темноте совсем не понимал, в какую сторону движется. Но, кажется, всё-таки к вершине. Спасибо последним месяцам за то, что он хотя бы немного восстановил свою форму, в том состоянии, в котором он приехал сюда, даже до леса Шого бы добирался куда дольше. Сейчас он всё ещё не чувствовал усталости, только не хватало воздуха; но это, наверное, всё ещё была паника.

Шого даже не понимал, почему ему так страшно, просто внезапно стало очень плохо.

Он был один посреди леса, мокрый и очень несчастный, и больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы выглянуло солнце. Но сейчас был вечер, потом будет ночь, и не факт, что к утру небо прояснится. Умом понимал, что с такой погодой у него есть шансы потеряться, сам хотел дождя; с Шого часто так бывало — он думал, что хочет чего-то, а потом, быстро наигравшись, тут же бросал.

Шум дождя скрадывал все звуки, но Шого всё равно казалось, что он слишком громко дышит, что его можно найти вот так. Глупо, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Запрокинув голову наверх, Шого губами поймал капли дождя и выдохнул. Вдох, выдох. Нужно было собраться, но внезапно он подумал, что поступил как полнейший мудак — оставил женщину с детьми одних, а ведь их могли взять в заложники... Нет, это вряд ли, они, кажется, просто угнали машину Ниджимуры. Может, запугали Норико? Только бы с ними всё было в порядке.

Вдруг раздался треск, Шого рванул вперёд, но его сбили с ног. От удара о землю у него перехватило дыхание, и Шого забрыкался, но его никто не держал. Поднявшись на четвереньки, он осторожно огляделся, но в темноте не мог ничего разобрать. Потом мелькнула полоса света — наверное, у этих ребят были с собой фонари — и Шого разглядел огромного волка, который стоял всего в нескольких шагах от него и скалил зубы.

— Нашёл! — раздался крик. Голоса Шого не узнал. — Он тут!

Шого в ужасе посмотрел на волка. Свет приближался, сейчас его найдут, и что дальше? У них наверняка есть оружие, а Шого больше некуда бежать. Волка застрелят, а потом и Шого.

Волк вдруг тихо зарычал и повёл мордой в сторону. Повторил это несколько раз, словно хотел сказать что-то. Потом вдруг отступил назад, растворившись в темноте, но было слишком поздно: на полянку уже вышли двое. Яркий свет от их фонарей на мгновение ослепил Шого, и он зажмурился. Прикрыв лицо ладонью, открыл глаза и посмотрел на тех, кто его преследовал: одного он не знал, а второго, кажется, звали Ясаки или как-то так. Помнится, Шого однажды увёл у него девушку, но это слишком уж глупая причина, чтобы три месяца искать какого-то жалкого воришку?

— Ну и дыру ты выбрал. Но хотя бы местный фестивальчик попал в новости, там-то мы тебя и заметили, — сплюнул первый. На его обритой голове красовалась убогая татуировка, и Шого про себя решил так и называть его — Убогий. 

А ведь Шого всегда считал себя лучше всего того сброда; прав был Тоширо, прав был Ниджимура, когда улыбался ему снисходительно. Но в итоге всё решало то, кто увидит новый рассвет, а кто нет.

— Я дыры получше тебя выбираю, — огрызнулся Шого. Осторожно поднялся. Правая нога болела, но стоять перед ними на коленях он не собирался.

— Что ты сказал! — моментально завёлся Ясаки. Или как его там. — Да я тебя... — он сунул руку под куртку, где у него, видимо, был пистолет, но не успел ничего сделать.

Внезапно из темноты выскочила огромная чёрная тень — тот самый волк, — и Ясаки упал, брыкаясь и визжа. Фонарик откатился в сторону и погас. Убогий закричал и уронил свой фонарь, тоже потянулся за пушкой. Шого видел, как ходят ходуном его руки. Убогий всё-таки достал пистолет, попытался выстрелить, но, кажется, промахнулся. Волк отступил от тела Ясаки и зарычал. Убогий выстрелил ещё раз, потом попятился. Волк, переступая совсем беззвучно, двинулся следом. Видимо, у Убогого совсем сдали нервы, потому что он побежал, но волк прыгнул; Шого невольно восхитился силе этого движения.

Шум дождя перебил истошный вопль, резко оборвавшийся.

Такие моменты в кино обычно передаются через звуковое сопровождение. Например, музыка доходит до кульминационной точки, резко обрывается и наступает тишина. Но в лесу ничего такого не случилось. Ветер по-прежнему шумел среди деревьев под поредевшие капли дождя.

Шого сжал зубы и прислонился спиной к дереву. Ему было страшно, он промок насквозь, а ещё сильно ныла ушибленная во время падения нога.

Ему очень давно не было настолько страшно. Возможно, никогда.

В ушах всё ещё стоял крик. Шого даже не знал, что люди на самом деле могут так кричать, от ужаса, что это не художественная метафора.

Затрещали ветки. Есть выражение — замереть от страха, но Шого не двинулся потому, что не было сил. Что дальше? Бегать по лесу не от доморощенных охотников за головами, а от волка, который загрыз их? Ха-ха, смешно, какие у него шансы против зверюги, которая уже двоих сожрала, а у Шого ещё и нога повреждена.

— Приятного аппетита, — со смешком поздоровался Шого с волком и поймал себя на том, что у него, кажется, начинается истерика.

Мягко переступая, так, что ни одна веточка не затрещала под лапами, волк подошёл ближе. Шого впился пальцами в кору, стараясь дышать нормально. Ну вся эта ерунда про то, что нельзя показывать свой страх.

Волк сел рядом и боднул Шого головой. Потом аккуратно сжал зубами край его толстовки и потянул за собой. Отступил назад, подождал. Вернулся и снова потянул.

— Что? — ошашело переспросил Шого. — Пойти за тобой?

Волк несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом развернулся и проскользнул обратно между кустами. Шого сглотнул.

Если подумать, какие у него были варианты? Сидеть в лесу, пока не рассветёт, и надеяться, что его хватятся и начнут искать? Потому что Шого вообще не знал, где он сейчас находится. Конечно, остров небольшой, но… Имаёши говорил про двоих, но кто знает, сколько их там приехало на самом деле.

Шого захромал следом за волком. Тот шёл медленно, то и дело беспокойно вертел мордой, точно проверял его. Тропу, которой они шли, скорее всего проложили звери; постепенно она уходила вверх, к горе. Шого выбился из сил, исцарапал лицо и руки о ветки, но волк всё не останавливался. Стоит ли так долго гонять и без того слабую добычу, чтобы сожрать её? Или Шого ранили, а всё это его предсмертная галлюцинация? Кто знает.

Дождь прекратился, и небо прояснилось. Луна, точно огромный белый фонарь, осветила всё вокруг. А волк был чёрный, точно ночной океан.

Он привёл Шого к входу в землянку, завешенному куском брезента. Шого заглянул внутрь: небольшая, но как просторная палатка. Рядом были заметные следы от костра, а в углу — куча, накрытая ещё одним куском брезента.

Волк толкнул Шого, словно хотел, чтобы тот зашёл внутрь. Внутри было сухо, поэтому Шого, кое-как закрепив брезент у входа, чтобы не навернуться в темноте, забрался. Под вторым куском брезента нашлись дрова и ящик со старыми одеялами, какой-то одеждой и автомобильной аптечкой.

— Но ведь это всё оставил человек? — спросил Шого у волка и тут же ощутил себя невероятно тупо.

Волк его проигнорировал и, потоптавшись у входа, лёг у стены.

Лунного света хватило, чтобы быстро стащить с себя вещи и натянуть чужой свитер, спортивные штаны и толстые шерстяные носки. Шого бы и промокшие трусы стащил, но отчего-то постеснялся раздеваться полностью перед волком. От одежды пахло знакомо, но Шого слишком устал, чтобы думать о таком. 

Он развёл костёр и сел, вытянув руки к огню, закутавшись в одеяло. Волк тут же перебрался ближе. Удивительно, совсем ведь не боялся. Шого всегда казалось, что дикие животные не любят открытый огонь. Подумал — может, волк тоже замёрз? И тут же отругал себя: глупости какие, у него же такая шкура.

Волк подполз ещё ближе, прижался к Шого тёплым боком. Глаза у него были умные, совсем незлые. Шого нерешительно поднял руку и занёс её над загривком, осторожно потрогал мех между ушей. Мягкий, хоть и влажный.

Волк разрешил себя погладить ещё немного, а потом тихо рыкнул, положил морду на лапы и закрыл глаза. Точно показывал, что будет спать.

Потрескивание дров в костре успокаивало. От огня и живого тепла Шого наконец согрелся. Дёргающая боль в ноге тоже словно бы утихла. Шого неловко свернулся между костром и волком, плотнее закутался в плед и провалился в сон.

От сна на неровной каменистой земле ломило всё тело. Шого сел, морщаясь от каждого движения. Костёр по-прежнему горел, неужели он проспал так мало? Казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Придерживая одеяло, Шого неловко выбрался наружу.

Солнце поднималось над лесом. Прищурившись, он разглядел за лесом домики деревни. Расстояния здесь были смешными; вчера ему так не казалось. Вчера ему вообще некогда было думать.

— Доброе утро, — от голоса Ниджимуры Шого подпрыгнул, споткнулся и шлёпнулся на землю, неприятно отбив задницу. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Глаза Ниджимуры, обычно тёмные и злые, сейчас сияли золотом, точно восходящее солнце. Таким золотом можно короновать преступников, а можно купить верность.

— Не нужно, — облизнув пересохшие губы, ответил Шого.

— Я убил двоих, спасая твою задницу. Ты расскажешь мне всё сам, или я выгоню тебя отсюда и сдам полиции. Я обещал твоему брату позаботиться о тебе, но у всего есть цена, Хайзаки Шого, и теперь ты у меня в долгу.

Убил двоих. За ним приходило больше людей? Ниджимура держит здесь ручных волков, которые убивают по его приказу? Что происходит? Может им и правда стоило поговорить об этом.

Ниджимура вручил ему бутылку воды.

— Я не смогу тебя защитить, пока ты не доверишься мне, — гораздо мягче добавил он. Присел рядом с Шого на корточки. Только сейчас тот заметил, что на Ниджимуре была его собственная одежда, всё ещё влажная после прошлой ночи.

— Думаю, это должно быть взаимно. Что за чертовщина с этим островом происходит? — Шого зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Это всё как в кино, или манге… Я не знаю. Бред какой-то.

— Ладно. Как насчёт того, чтобы задавать друг другу вопросы по очереди? И выпей воды.

Теперь Ниджимура вновь зазвучал как учитель, и это одновременно успокаивало, и бесило. Шого выхлебал всю бутылку, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и повернулся к Ниджимуре.

— Ладно. Что за чертовщина происходит с этим островом? — повторил он.

— Это убежище, — просто ответил Ниджимура. — Для таких, как я — как Имаёши, как Сакурай, как ты, — может быть слишком опасно во внешнем мире. Мы никого не держим здесь, но и не гоним, пока это не угрожает нашей безопасности.

— Но кто вам угрожает? Ты же учитель. Имаёши книжки пишет. Что вы могли такого сделать? — недоумённо спросил Шого.

— Сейчас моя очередь, — Ниджимура подпёр щёку ладонью. — Итак, Шого, — от того, с какой лёгкостью Ниджимура назвал его по имени, отбросив всё свою прошлую вежливость, Шого стало холодно. — Твой брат связался со мной несколько месяцев назад и сообщил, что ваш отец покончил с собой больше десяти лет назад, — Шого стиснул зубы. — Ваша мать решила не уезжать из Токио, потому что были живы её родители. Ей казалось, что всё будет в порядке. Но годы шли, ты вырос трудным подростком, связался не с теми людьми, ещё и начал употреблять. Ты ведь такой, — «глупый» подумал Шого, но Ниджимура его удивил: — независимый, неужели тебе была приятна зависимость? Не отвечай, это риторический вопрос. Вот мой вопрос — сколько денег и наркоты ты украл? Мне ждать ещё гостей или нет?

— Я не крал деньги, — неохотно признался Шого. — Только героин, когда деньги закончились. Да и было там... Не знаю, Тоширо дал мне денег, я оставил их в своей квартире. Их должны были найти, недостаточно, но тоже немало. Не знаю, зачем им понадобилось тратить время и ресурсы на мой поиск.

— Ты такой идиот, — Ниджимура внезапно потрепал его по волосам; Тоширо любил так делать. Шого вновь почувствовал себя ребёнком и разозлился, резко отстранился.

— Ну уж простите, не из учёных. А от кого вы тут прячетесь? — глаза Шого удивлённо расширились, когда он заметил когти на руке Ниджимуры; золото в глазах заплясало смешинками.

— От охотников. От торговцев. От людей. Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о своей семье, Хайзаки Шого, и это чуть не убило тебя. Твои мать и брат не виноваты, они хотели тебя защитить. Но незнание — плохой щит.

— Что…

— Синтетические наркотики убивают оборотней за несколько месяцев, но ты не знал об этом, конечно же. Ведь ты даже не знал, что оборотни существуют.

Шого поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся до слёз. Бред какой-то. Наверное, ему прострелили какую-нибудь важную часть тела, и всё это агония и галлюцинации?

— Когда мы вернёмся домой, можешь позвонить Тоширо. Сходи к Имаёши, он лучше объясняет, к тому же, он лиса, как и ты. Но сейчас всё, что тебе нужно знать — что этот остров безопасен для тебя, пока ты доверяешь мне. Мне не жалко перегрызть горло кому-нибудь ещё, но если твои боссы поймут, что их люди пропадают именно здесь, нам придётся искать новое место.

— Перегрызть? — прохрипел Шого. — Это был ты?

— Это мой остров, — спокойно ответил Ниджимура. — Моей семьи. Тех, кто пришёл к нам, чтобы жить простой жизнью. Я не могу изменить того, кем являюсь.

— И я? Лис? — Шого казалось, что его голова сейчас взорвётся.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты не можешь превращаться, но ты всё равно носитель гена. У тебя те же слабости, что и у всех нас. Твой отец покинул остров когда-то, потому что ему было здесь тесно. Но в итоге большой город свёл его с ума.

— Подожди, — Шого обхватил голову руками. — Подожди, — повторил он. — Я не понимаю. Ничего.

— Это нормально. Давай вернёмся домой, я всегда ужасно хочу есть после превращений, а здесь ничего нет. К тому же, тебе нужно принять ванну и обработать ушиб. А потом мы решим все остальные проблемы.

Шого словно раздвоился — внутри он кричал, на одной ноте, громко и беспомощно, а внешний Хайзаки Шого позволил поднять с себя в земли и повести вниз с горы. Они держались за руки всю дорогу. Ладонь Ниджимуры была сухой и горячей, на ней было просто сосредоточиться, прогнать все другие мысли из головы.

К тому времени, когда они вышли из леса, крик в голове Шого прекратился и вместе с ним пропал и голос, наступило тупое смирение. Если он умрёт, если проснётся в агонии — что это изменит? Если всё, что сказал Ниджимура, правда — что это изменит? Это не сделает мир более безумным.

Ниджимура отвёл его в спальню, и Шого вытянулся на футоне прямо поверх смятого одеяла. Ниджимура осторожно вытянул одеяло, укрыл Шого и потрепал его по волосам; он опять вёл себя так, словно Шого маленький ребёнок, но сейчас злость от этого едва вспыхнула и тут же погасла. Шого стало всё равно.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Ниджимура и оставил его одного.

Шого перевернулся на бок под одеялом. Комнату заливал тёплый свет, и Шого зажмурился. Подтянул колени к груди и прикрыл глаза. Внезапно стало спокойно и как-то пусто внутри; он так боялся вчера, что не мог осознать всего, что произошло. Он выжил, его спас волк и этим волком был Ниджимура. Люди могли превращаться в волков и в лис, и Шого ничего этого не видел, но почему бы и нет.

Потом Шого подумал про отца. Он не очень хорошо его помнил, всегда слишком злился на то, что тот так их бросил. Помнил такие же седые волосы, как у них с Тоширо, узкое лицо и глаза с хитринкой. Отец часто брал его на аттракционы — потом Шого совсем на них перестал ходить. Помнил, что отец хорошо готовил. Что в то рождественское утро они как раз ели оставленный им завтрак, когда матери позвонили.

Видимо, Шого задремал, потому что совершенно точно не помнил, как Ниджимура вернулся, а теперь он спал рядом на полу, положив под голову свёрнутую толстовку. Так близко, что Шого видел, как подрагивают во сне его ресницы.

Шого выбрался из-под одеяла и легко тряхнул Ниджимуру за плечо. Тот приоткрыл глаза и сонно улыбнулся. Это было почти так же плохо, как во время баскетбола, или прогулок, или фестиваля... Одним из главных недостатков Ниджимуры Шузо Шого считал даже не то, что он был, возможно, сумасшедшим или оборотнем. А то, что Ниджимура Шузо был слишком красивым.

— Прости, я вчера очень устал, — Ниджимура зевнул и потёр глаза. — Я принёс еды, но она на кухне. Пойдём? И тебе всё ещё нужно нормально помыться.

— Ты слишком спокойный для того, кто убил двоих, — Шого подтянул колени к груди и положил на них подбородок.

— Я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя. Их жизнь ничего не значила.

Глаза Ниджимуры снова залило золотом. Его ладонь почти касалась ноги Шого. Бездумно тот коснулся пальцев, потом поправил чёлку; волосы у Ниджимуры были тонкие и мягкие. И шерсть у волка тоже была мягкой… Шого сглотнул. 

А потом, опомнившись, спрятал руки в карманы. Как будто ничего не трогал.

— А ты можешь... показать? — неуверенно спросил он.

Ниджимура сел, и они оказались на время почти одного роста. Эти несколько сантиметров всегда так льстили Шого, а теперь он был на этом острове не особенным городским мальчиком, а городским дурачком. Это злило.

Шого вообще всегда словно искал поводы для злости, но тут почти успокоился. А теперь снова злился.

— Могу, — сказал Ниджимура, — но не в доме.

— Ладно, — согласился Шого.

Они замолчали, потому что Шого не знал, о чём ещё спросить, а Ниджимура, кажется, не был настроен рассказывать историю всей своей жизни.

— А кто... Ещё? Кроме Имаёши.

— Почти все на острове являются носителями генов. Кто-то, как ты и моя мать, не могут превращаться, но происходят из различных кланов. Ещё есть Имаёши, Сакурай, Касамацу тоже. На самом деле тех, кто может обращаться, осталось очень мало. Из нашей крови можно делать наркотические препараты и лекарства, занятно, да? Не говоря уже о том, что шкура прочнее и теплее, чем у обычного зверя, — горько произнёс Ниджимура. — На моего отца охотились, когда он был подростком. Мать помогла ему укрыться, но он был ранен и так никогда и не смог восстановиться до конца. Он умер, когда Сэн и Хисаши было пять, и я не хочу, чтобы с кем-то ещё случилось подобное.

Шого не знал, что ответить. Соболезнования давно опоздали, да и Ниджимура знал, что сам Шого потерял отца — ещё и объяснил, почему. Они были похожи, внезапно осознал Шого. Как-то ему сказали, что он точно ураган — разрушает и оставляет после себя что-то изуродованное, испорченное. Что он такой же неуправляемый. Но Шого весь свой дурной нрав оставлял снаружи, внутри оказываясь пустым.

А Ниджимура делал наоборот — свой ураган он держал внутри, и Шого захотелось попросить его показать больше.

— Пойдём на улицу, — он облизнул пересохшие губы.

 

Солнце стояло в зените. Нагретый воздух вкусно пах листвой и будто бы совсем немного — солью с побережья. Посреди этого ясного дня особенно странно было то, что Ниджимура спокойно начал раздеваться, едва они вышли на веранду. Стоя к Шого боком, снял футболку и джинсы, аккуратно их сложил. Потом стащил трусы, и Шого поймал себя на том, что пялится на его задницу, пытаясь представить там хвост.

И ещё потому, что задница у Ниджимуры была отличной, но обычно Ниджимура ходил в дурацких мешковатых джинсах или спортивных штанах. Он вообще был хорошо сложен, скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый. Шого уже много раз видел его торс, но теперь мог увидеть больше; ему вообще нравилось смотреть на красивых голых людей, он не видел в этом ничего зазорного.

— Не приближайся, пока я сам не подойду, — предупредил Ниджимура и спустился с веранды на дорожку.

Он стоял к Шого лицом, и тот не понимал, куда ему смотреть и чего ждать. Потом на лицо Ниджимуры набежала тень, губы искривились, точно от боли, и он тяжело опустился на колени. Его тело странно исказилось, точно превратилось в пластилин, которому пытаются придать форму. Ниджимура сдавленно застонал, опустив голову низко к земле, а когда поднял обратно, Шого вздрогнул. Это был уже не человек, но ещё не зверь — что-то жуткое, застывшее посередине. Ниджимура снова застонал — теперь Шого уже был уверен, что от боли, — а потом этот звук обернулся скулежом.

Смотреть было тяжело, но не смотреть Шого не мог. Вот Ниджимура снова спрятал голову, вот с бешеной скоростью начала расти шерсть. Уже больше волк, чем человек.  
Через несколько минут лапы у волка — Ниджимуры — подкосились, и он растянулся на земле, видимо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Дышал он прерывисто, с хрипами.

Вяло дёрнув хвостом, Ниджимура задрал морду к Шого. Словно проверял, тут ли он ещё. Шого спустился с веранды, но Ниджимура предупреждающе зарычал.

Через несколько мгновений он поднялся и в три мягких шага оказался рядом, ткнулся мордой Шого в бедро. Потом вскочил на веранду и снова лёг, стукнул лапой по дощатому настилу. Шого нерешительно сел рядом, и Ниджимура положил морду ему на колени, пошевелил ушами.

— Вот ты засранец, — проворчал Шого, но погладил. Ниджимуре, наверное, всё ещё чувствовал себя хреново после превращения. Зачем он вообще согласился показать, если это больно? Потом Шого понял, что ждал чего-то вроде как в фильмах показывают — сияет какая-то волшебная дурь, и вот уже стоит красивый волчара. Но жизнь, конечно, сказкой не была.

Осмелев, Шого провёл рукой вдоль хребта — шерсть от загривка становилась жёстче, но была очень густой. Шого зарылся пальцами в мех. Интересно, а какой лисий мех на ощупь... Шого поймал себя на мысли, что невольно вспоминает отца, его узкое лицо и прищуренные глаза с хитринкой. Мать как-то сказала, что влюбилась в их отца за серебряные волосы и чувство юмора; потом замолчала и больше никогда о нём не говорила.

В воспоминаниях Шого отец стал похож на Имаёши, но Имаёши и до этого напоминал Шого лиса, такой же хитрый и с этим своим прищуром. Может, он просто придумывал. Может, ему хотелось, чтобы это сходство было и объяснило ему что-то. Но Сакурай вот был больше похож на белку, такой же дёрганный и деловитый.

Шого сам не заметил, когда начал говорить вслух. Пытался найти в своём детстве то, о чём ему рассказал Ниджимура, что от него скрывали мать с Тоширо. Он даже что-то спрашивал, забывшись, что Ниджимура-волк не может ему ответить.

Он всё ещё перебирал мех, когда по телу волка прошла судорога. Обратное превращение было куда быстрее, Шого даже толком не понял, как это случилось. Но Ниджимура уже пытался сесть. Дышал он тяжело, скрёб ногтями по дощатому настилу веранды.

— Вот дурак, — выругался Шого и притянул к себе Ниджимуру, позволил опереться на себя. — Чего тебе не лежалось.

— Устал. А ещё ты слишком сильно пахнешь, ночью, когда дождь, не так заметно было, — признался Ниджимура. — Хотя к чесанию за ушами у тебя определённо талант.

— Уж прости, что я не успел помыться.

— Я не об этом, — ответил Ниджимура, отлепился от него и потянулся за одеждой.

Шого задержал на нём взгляд — двигался Ниджимура скованно, но всё равно красиво. Ему захотелось коснуться голой кожи, провести ладонью также вдоль позвоночника, чтобы посмотреть, как на это отреагирует Ниджимура. Какой будет его кожа под его руками... А потом Ниджимура натянул свои дурацкие джинсы, и наваждение пропало.

— В любом случае, я пойду мыться, а потом уже есть, — Шого поднялся и прошмыгнул в дом.

От горячей воды Шого снова потянуло в сон. Он сидел в ванне, пока вода не остыла, и только тогда неохотно вылез. Думал, что Ниджимура наверняка ушёл, и он сможет побыть один, попробовать разобраться, но Ниджимура сидел на кухне и читал книгу, используя коробку с бенто как подставку.

Ниджимура закрыл книгу и подвинул коробку на другой край стола.

— Я сделаю чай.

Ниджимура слишком изменился за один день, и дело было даже не в том, что Шого узнал про оборотней. Он просто стал мягче, слишком заботливым. Осторожным. Шого не хватало азарта, который был раньше. Ему не нужна была нянька, ему нужен был партнёр, друг, неважно, как это назвать.

— Спасибо, — Шого начал есть, а Ниджимура, закончив с чаем, вернулся к книге. Кажется, это была одна из тех, что Шого одолжил у Имаёши. 

После неожиданного доверия, излишней интимности, Шого просто хотелось остаться наедине с самим собой и подумать. Он никогда не считал, что у него есть проблемы с личным пространством, но внезапно они у него появились. Почему Ниджимура всё ещё здесь? Боялся, что Шого сбежит? Думал, что Шого ему что-то должен?

В итоге он так накрутил себя, что даже не смог доесть. Выпалил, что нужно позвонить Тоширо и сбежал к себе в комнату, нашёл телефон и бездумно уставился на экран. Открыл галерею, полистал фотографии; вот они на фестивале, вот на тренировке. Вот они — счастливые и довольные, со взмокшими от пота волосами, обычные люди за обычными занятиями. Вот Ниджимура несёт на спине Хисаши, задремавшего на солнце, вот Сэн строит рожицы. А вот их друзья, с которыми они ходили на пляж…

Шого закрыл галерею и набрал Тоширо; тот, наверное, с ума сходил после их последнего разговора. Но, успокоил себя Шого, главное, что с самим Тоширо всё в порядке.

Трубку он снял после третьего гудка.

— Ты как? — спросили они одновременно. Тоширо коротко рассмеялся. — Жив, это главное.

— Потому что кое-то другой мёртвый, — мрачно ответил Шого.

— Надеюсь, это шутка.

Шого очень легко представил себе брата: вот он улыбается, а потом разом хмурится, и его красноватые глаза темнеют. В детстве Шого иногда его пугался, но Тоширо никогда не сердился просто так и всегда помогал ему, какую бы глупость Шого не натворил. Правда, про трупы раньше речи и не шло.

Запоздало Шого задумался — и правда, а что с трупами? Не сожрал же их Ниджимура до косточки... Неужели они так и лежат в лесу?

— Не совсем. Они нашли меня, но мне... помогли разобраться. Тоширо, я хочу спросить кое-что, и возможно это прозвучит бредово…

— Большая часть того, что ты говоришь — полный бред, — перебил его Тоширо. — Этим ты меня уже не удивишь, — но голос у него звучал очень напряжённо.

— Скажи... отец был оборотнем? — произнести это вслух было непросто. Шого чувствовал, что всё его существо противится этому факту — до сих пор, даже после того, как он увидел превращение Ниджимуры.

Какое-то время Тоширо молчал, и Шого слушал шуршание в трубке, в которое превращалось его дыхание.

— Да, — наконец сказал Тоширо. — Да про отца, да про остров, да про Ниджимуру и его семью. Прости, что ничего тебе не сказал, но я надеялся, что в этом не будет нужды. Думал, что скоро можно будет отправить тебя ещё куда-нибудь и следы затеряются, но кто же виноват, что ты такой дурак.

— А как Токио? — телефон заскользил во вспотевшей ладони, и Шого сжал его сильнее.

— Тихо. Аомине-кун говорит, часть банды скоро накроют. Те, кто ломанулся за тобой — ещё глупее тебя, нам повезло. Не высовывайся, ладно?

Они поговорили ещё немного; Шого спросил про мать, про работу и про девушку — это была их дежурная шутка, потому что Тоширо был женат на работе. Потом попрощался. Побродил по комнате, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, пытался понять, ушёл Ниджимура или нет. Потом отодвинул створку двери и высунул голову в коридор. Кажется, тихо. Прокрался до кухни, но там было пусто.

Наконец-то.

Внезапно Шого понял, что совершенно потерялся во времени. Последние сутки он провёл словно в коконе, отрезанный от реальности — а теперь и вовсе барахтался на краю новой.

Находиться в доме вдруг стало невыносимо. Словно Шого лежал под тяжёлым ватным одеялом в жаркий летний день. Дом, обычно пустой и большой, стал тесным и убогим, и Шого выбежал на улицу.

С детства это был лучший способ избавиться от мыслей в голове. Он убегал из дома и слонялся по улицам, играл с другими детьми в парке или шёл в зал с игровыми автоматами. Став постарше, стрелял сигареты и приставал к девчонкам. Потом в ход пошли более серьёзные развлечения, а потом Шого проебался по всем статьям, и теперь пытался убежать сам от себя по сельской дороге на богами забытом острове.

Опомнился, когда понял, что стоит у спуска к любимому месту Ниджимуры. Так, сверху, пляж не был виден, но Шого всё равно решил рискнуть. Осторожно спустился по тропинке и сел на поваленное дерево. Уже смеркалось, совсем как в первый раз, когда Ниджимура привёл его сюда. Шого лёг спиной на дерево и закрыл глаза, слушая шум волн. Прохладный солёный воздух забирался под футболку, но было даже хорошо; Шого наконец-то выбрался из-под удушливого одеяла.

Раздался шорох веток; не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что Ниджимура его нашёл. Шого было скорее любопытно, почему Ниджимура решил искать в своём любимом месте.

— Какой же ты проблемный, — пожаловался Ниджимура. Песок глушил его шаги, но Шого почувствовал присутствие рядом и всё-таки приоткрыл один глаз.

Ниджимура сел на песок, прислонившись спиной к дереву. На Шого он не смотрел.

— Только не говори, что по запаху меня нашёл, — пошутил Шого.

— Именно. Я же говорил, ты очень сильно пахнешь, — Ниджимура не отводил взгляда от воды, но Шого видел, как дёрнулась у него щека. — Я найду тебя где угодно.

«Я смогу защитить тебя, я найду тебя». Всё это Ниджимура говорил так спокойно, точно эти слова ничего не значили. Нет, не так. Словно он давно всё решил.  
У Шого закружилась голова, и он сел, посмотрел туда же, куда смотрел Ниджимура — золотые мазки от закатного солнца покачивались на чёрной воде. Красиво. Потом посмотрел на Ниджимуру — с щёк постепенно сходил румянец, как будто он долго бежал, а под растрёпанной чёлкой глаза сияли даже ярче солнца.

Пустота внутри медленно заполнялась теплом; не тем душным, что прогнало его из дома, а чистым. Точно Шого собрал всё, что мешало ему жить, облил бензином и поджёг.

Это было странное чувство, непонятное, оно одновременно мешало и радовало.

Шого сполз на песок и сел рядом с Ниджимурой; посмотрел за закат, отражавшийся в его глазах, на белые пальцы, нервно дёргавшие травинки вокруг. Поправил растрёпанную чёлку, провёл пальцами по скуле — в глазах Ниджимуры солнце село, и в наступившей темноте Шого поцеловал его.

А потом зажглись звёзды.


End file.
